


Group Chat

by GamerWires627



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Weed, but everyone else almost yeah, everyone is human AU, everyone loves lucario, ish, like rob and megaman and olimar? nah fam theyre the same as canon, like the pits are still angeks, or humaoid, pot brownies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerWires627/pseuds/GamerWires627
Summary: Apparently even Human AU smashers cant handle a group chat





	1. The Beginning

This is also a human AU- so the non-human characters have human appearances, basically. Like, Meta Knight is a blue-haired Latino, Kirby is a smol pinkette, and the Pits stay angels, Lucario is black and has his dreads in a ponytail, etc.  


_Group chat started with Auraboi, blueknight, alteantiara, Ifite4friend, KD3, pink_floof, magicprincess, Twilight_Prince, DIS_BOI_IS_ON_FIYA, hihowareya, Angelface_

Angelface: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
alteantiara: heyo  
Ifite4friend: wat we doin  
Twilight_Prince: chattin. Duh.  
blueknight: why am I ehre  
blueknight: *hear  
blueknight: fuck *erhe  
blueknight: *here  
KD3: there we go lol  
magicprincess: LONK  
magicprincess: *LUNK  
magicprincess: *LANK  
DIS_BOY_IS_ON_FIYA: Link?  
magicprincess: YA  
magicprincess: LINK U BITHF  
magicprincess: WHY TF IS UR NAME ‘TWILIGHT_PRINCE’  
Twilight_Prince: BECAUSE WE BROKE UP AND I LIKE MIDNA NOW  
hihowareya: Oh, rite. Link used to be ‘hero’ instead of ‘prince’. Damn, drama. Gimme a sec

_hihowareya has added birb, Shadowf, and fabuprincess to the chat_

fabuprincess: wats goin on  
hihowareya: look up  
birb: damn that’s drama  
Shadowf: I mean we all remember the breakup  
Auraboi: especially me. I mean I room with Link  
magicprincess: LUCINAAAAA  
fabuprincess: waht  
magicprincess: someone has to change her username and it AINT GONNA BE ME  
fabuprincess: shit  
fabuprincess: wait why me  
magicprincess: because ur new  
fabuprincess: no. wait. Idea. So Link is a prince now, so zel, u should change to unmatch him  
magicprincess:…fine

_magicprincess has changed their name to arllygoodbook_

arllygoodbook: this works  
alteantiara: robin wouldn’t like it tho  
arllygoodbook: well its mine now  
Auraboi: I like how Kirby hasn’t even said anything yet. He’s just… observing lol  
hihowareya: idk if hes even active  
blueknight: no he’s active, he’s on the chat right now. I see him  
blueknight: wait no he’s on a private message nvm  
Shadowf: whos he messaging??  
blueknight: Idk. Prince Fluff maybe????  
Auraboi: I also like how King Dedede is the only one with a normal name  
KD3: I mean ill change it  
Auraboi: no its fine I mean u can keep it  
KD3: TOO LATE

_KD3 has changed their name to PINGAS_

PINGAS: done  
DIS_BOI_IS_ON_FIYA: hey Ike, Marth, Luci. Up for a smash, just us 4?  
Ifite4friend: what about Corrin and Robin, I mean were just doing Fire Emblemers rite?  
DIS_BOI_IS_ON_FIYA: well yeah, but neither of them can cuz theyre shopping with sheik  
Ifite4friend: ohhh

  
Shadowf: meta r u ok  
blueknight: yeah im good  
birb: wait what happened  
Shadowf: I just heard a yell of pain from his and Kirby’s room  
blueknight: I was trying to see what Kirby was doing on his laptop and he hit me. I fell back and hit my head on his nightstand  
arllygoodbook: ow  
Twilight_Prince: can relate lmao  
Auraboi: I can confirm that Link can relate  
blueknight: OH SHIT  
Auraboi: WHAT HAPPENED  
Shadowf: R U OK DO I NEED TO GO IN THERE  
Twilight_Prince: META WHAT HAPPENED  
fabuprincess: M E T A  
blueknight: BLEEDING  
blueknight: I BLLDE HELP WHAT DO  
Ifite4friend: ITS TH HEELS INCIDENT ALL OVER AGAIN  
Shadowf: the what????  
alteantiara: rite u weren’t here yet. Basically meta tried to wear heels cuz hes a small and he broke his ankle within two minutes  
Shadowf: ouch  
blueknight: HEY WHATD  
pink_floof: GUYS HELP WHAT DO FOR BLEED  
PINGAS: KIRBY U DUMB GO GET BANDAGE FROM DRMARIo  
pink_floof: OK

Auraboi: I like how Dedede just let go of the shift key for no apparent reason  
PINGAS: LUCARIO SHUT UR DAMN MOUTH  
Auraboi: But I’m not talking???????????  
PINGAS: YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN  
Angelface: This is getting boring

_Angelface has added whaddupimjared, imnineteen, andineverfuckin, and learnedhowtoread to the chat_

Angelface: There we go :)  
alteantiara: IM DYING WTF  
alteantiara: WHO IS ALL THESE  
Shadowf: IM SCARED TO LOOK UP ALL I HEAR IS JIGGLYPUFF LAUGHING HYSTERICALLY  
Angelface: Is she even in this chat?????  
whaddupimjared: she was reading over my shoulder  
Ifite4friend: WHO TF ARE YOU GUYS  
imnineteen: Pichu  
learnedhowtoread: Libre  
andineverfuckin: Pikette <3  
whaddupimjared: Pikachu here  
pink_floof: alright everything is ok now  
blueknight: ya  
PINGAS: thankg  
Auraboi: ASHDaUHSAHSkalsjasufhIUDJSFDSFSALK  
arllygoodbook: what,,,, Lucario,,, u ok  
Shadowf: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SCREECH LMAO

_Wateryfrogger has joined the chat_

Wateryfrogger: I GOT IT  
Auraboi: HELPasD ASOIFSPIDeRdsplSJAjahhahhahsahshahashhhhhhhhhhha  
learnedhowtoread: are you keysmashing or having a stroke  
Shadowf: WHAT WAS THAT SMACK THO  
Auraboi: okay its gone thank god  
Twilight_Prince: I JUST LOOKED AWAY FOR A FEW MINUTES WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED LUCARIO  
alteantiara: so ur not in ur room rn?  
Twilight_Prince: No! I’m outside on my laptop!  
PINGAS: I think everyone is on laptop  
Wateryfrogger: Okay so there was a spider in Lucarios room and he freaked out  
Auraboi: GRENINJa HOW DaRE  
hihowareya: what????? Lmao

blueknight: OH SHIT  
Shadowf: WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT THUMP  
fabuprincess: WHAT IS HAPPENING META WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS  
Wateryfrogger: I have no idea what is happening WHAT TH E FU C K  
hihowareya: IT’S THE NIGHTSTAND INCIDENT ALL OVER AGAIN LMAAOOOOOOOO  
andineverfuckin: oh my gooooooooddddddd  
pink_floof: IM DYING RN META  
pink_floof: HE JUST FREIWIN FELL OFF HIS BED AND DIDN’T EVEN DO ANYTHIGN  
pink_floof: HES JUST LAYING ON THE FLOR LIKE ‘where did my life go wrong’  
PINGAS: OH MY ASDFGHJKL;  
pink_floof: AND NOW HES MAKING HALF-HEARTED GRABS FOR HIS LAPTOP  
pink_floof: LORD HELP ME  
arllygoodbook: I cant even with this chat any more  
alteantiara: wait wait wait  
alteantiara: pit you run the server right  
alteantiara: pit  
alteantiara: _@angelface_ PIT  
Angelface: sorry Dark wanted to join hold on

_Angelface has added itsnotaphasema to the chat_

Shadowf: Wait give me permissions for a second I want to add Jiggs  
Angelface: K

_Shadowf has added Bestsinga to the chat_

Bestsinga: YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES  
whaddupimjared: nnnnnooOOOOooOoOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	2. Newcomers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fIREBALL: ohmygod you’re keeping me up what are yyou guys even do ign  
> Auraboi: teasing mewtwo  
> Shadowf: SSTOP  
> fIREBALL: …  
> fIREBALL: continue.   
> birb: definitely continue  
> hihowareya: falco go the fuck to sleep  
> birb: n

_ Vampslayer01, vampslayer2, wildchild, magic_maiden, KING K ROOL, Jokey~, piiirraaahan, fIREBALL, Chromebook, a_tiny_yellow_flower, *rawr* XD, hero_fwind, and kokiri have joined the chat. _

Jokey~: i stol e mcfuckin INVITE HA   
Twilight_Prince: frOM WHO ALSO THERES FUCKIN MORE OF ME W H AT   
kokiri: :)    
magic_maiden: hi~!   
KING K ROOL: HOW DO I TURN OFF CAPS LOCK   
PINGAS: oh my gOD   
wildchild: hewwo   
Chromebook: Lucina where are you   
fabu_princess: im here dad   
Jokey~: skull kid   
kokiri: yOU BITCH   
Vampslayer01: Do I want to know?   
a_tiny_yellow_flower: i dont think so   
Angelface: asjfgfa;s;sgjkskdfhf   
Angelface: dAISY NO   
a_tiny_yellow_flower: what? I’m not allowed to have a fun reference? :0   
Angelface: I mean,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, asfhslkhflkkhaslkjfad   
fIREBALL: I don’t get it.   
a_tiny_yellow_flower: it’s kill or BE killed~ :D   
  
*rawr* XD: hi guys   
  
*rawr* XD: i shouldnt have let Lucario choose my name   
Auraboi: :)   
Angelface: no, no you shouldn’t have.

_ piiirraaahan has left the chat _

a_tiny_yellow_flower: who even was that   
fIREBALL: pirahan plant   
fiREBALL: however tf you spell it   
whaddupimjared: f   
imnineteen: u   
andineverfuckin: c   
learnedhowtoread: c   
learnedhowtoread: wait shit i mean k   
Angelface: w o w   
learnedhowtoread: shutthefuckup

  
Jokey~: anyway who wants fingers in his ass guy to be in smash too?   
a_tiny_yellow_flower: which one?   
Jokey~: Snas   
a_tiny_yellow_flower: ye   
Hero_fwind: ofc   
Wildchild: ooo   
Hero_fwind: wh o the fu ck a re you?   
Wildchild: l.   
Hero_fwind: okaythen

alteantiara: is anybody else awake   
Auraboi: yep. Im making brownies. Meta thinks hes helping but hes not. He very tired. @PINGAS come pick up ur bf.   
PINGAS: afsjkdaljagfa;jkds he’S NOT MY BF   
Ifite4friend: suuuuuuuuuuure   
alteantiara: suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure   
Auraboi: sssssssssssssssssuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure   
Shadowf: s hut the fuck up m tryin sleep   
Auraboi:  _ NO _ __   
Auraboi: COME GET THE BROWNIES KITTy CAT   
PINGAS: when you let go of the space bar for no goddamn reason   
hihowareya: dedede i can see you going to the kitchen and I can’t decide if you’re going for brownies or for ur bf   
PINGAS: sHUT the FUkc UP FOX   
kokiri: so THATS who that was!   
wildchild: uwu   
Hero_fwind: plz stop   
wildchild:  __ never

Shadowf: excuse me Lucario called me a f ucking KITTY CAT W HA TTHE FUCK   
wateryfrogger: i mean he’s not wrong   
Shadowf: amfdsjkaljhfgsjhloidofudhsalkfnd.sfdjklhfjdbdsk   
*rawr* XD: has anybody noticed Dedede said space bar instead of shift key   
  


KING K ROOL: I STILL HAVENT FIGURED OUT HOW TO TURN OFF THE CAPS LOCK   
PINGAS: it’s literally RIGHt there

Shadowf: ohmy god shut the fuck up LET ME SLEEP   
Auraboi: NO, YOU WILL STAY AWAKE

Shadowf: W HY   
Auraboi: bECAUSE @everyone THE BROWNIES ARE DONE   
  


Auraboi: i regret that decision

a_tiny_yellow_flower: you should.

wildchild: ye   
Auraboi: seriously who THe FUCK are you   
wildchild: mlunk

a_tiny_yellow_flower: it’s he   
Auraboi: w ho    
wildchild: hewo tis me, herofwild   
Auraboi: ooh you’re that link

Shadowf: ohmygodSHUTTHEFUCK UP   
wateryfrogger: mewtwo you’re not even trying to sleep dafuck you sayin   
wildchild: are you readin smut @Shadowf   
Shadowf: NO   
wateryfrogger: they are   
Shadowf: NO I M N OT

a_tiny_yellow_flower: wow mewtwo you little kinky bitch   
Shadowf: ASGJSDFYGEFHJASDJKLDHSAKDJHAKDSAJKADHSAJDHEURJHBCAMSHUTHTEFUCKUPDAISY   
wateryfrogger: ^^^--Me, seeing what they’re actually doing

fIREBALL: ohmygod you’re keeping me up what are yyou guys even do ign   
Auraboi: teasing mewtwo   
Shadowf: SSTOP   
fIREBALL: …   
fIREBALL: continue. 

birb: definitely continue   
hihowareya: falco go the fuck to sleep

birb: n   
hihowareya: that goes for the rest of you too   
Auraboi: n ev er

 

Twilight_Prince: Lucario just fell asleep on his laptop lol   
a_tiny_yellow_flower: take his place, we’re going to keep messing with mewtwo until they link us to the smut they’re readin   
fIREBALL: igotthenotificationforthatwayoutofcontextexcuseme W H A T   
Twilight_Prince: wait who a re you   
fIREBALL: mariao   
fIREBALL: *mario

a_tiny_yellow_flower: oh

Shadowf: guys stop go to bed   
a_tiny_yellow_flower: I WILL WHEN U LINK TO YOUR SMUT   
Shadowf: ASRDTFYHJKNWIURWRVHWRURWIUCRBUWCBHWDBDWBLJKDYDDGH

wildchild: Вы хотите купить несколько нелегальных мемов

fIREBALL: fsadjalksdhas;dkl;jkaljkadg;   
fIREBALL: NO ILLEGAL MEMES

wildchild: купи мои нелегальные мемы

wateryfrogger: GO   
wateryfrogger: THE FUCK   
wateryfrogger: TO SLEEP   
wateryfrogger: BITCH


	3. Lucario's Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hihowareya: why does everyone love lucario  
> blueknight: because he’s beautiful  
> PINGAS: not wrong  
> birb: yep  
> magic_maiden: I agree  
> Jokey~: def  
> wildchild: such much good  
> Auraboi: ASDALSKDJASDJASKJDLK

fabuprincess: @Angelface can you add some more chats to this server   
Angelface: Like what   
fabuprincess: venting, talking about games that aren’t in smash, idk. Server just feels bare-bones atm   
Angelface: I’ll see what I can do   
  


Shadowf: Is that a vent channel I see @Angelface?   
Angelface: yeeee   
Shadowf:  _ finally _   
Auraboi: are you okay mewtwo   
Shadowf: You guys will see   
whaddupimjared: pit i need permissions   
Angelface: why   
whaddupimjared: you will see   
  


_ whaddupimjared has added okay to the server _

kokiri: Hi Ness!!   
okay: hiiiiiiiiiiiii

Auraboi: What if i put weed in my brownies next time   
fIREBALL: master hand would murder you   
Auraboi: but it would be lit    
fIREBALL: well true   
Wildchild: сделай это, трус   
Auraboi: IMMA DO IT   
wateryfrogger: SHARE THEM WITH ME    
a_tiny_yellow_flower: DO IT LULU   
fabuprincess: oh jeez asdhks jdghsjhks, rio be careful   
hihowareya: why does everyone love lucario   
blueknight: because he’s beautiful   
PINGAS: not wrong   
birb: yep   
magic_maiden: I agree   
Jokey~: def   
wildchild: such much good   
Auraboi: ASDALSKDJASDJASKJDLK    
Auraboi: YOU GUYS   
andineverfuckin: we’re right and you know it    
Shadowf: he can’t take compliments, you guys know that   
a_tiny_yellow_flower: just like you can’t take people calling you out for reading smut @Shadowf   
Shadowf: DAISY   
Shadowf: S TO P   
wateryfrogger: we’re putting weed in the brownies   
okay: wh   
okay: first of all, yes lucario is amazing. Second of all, wEED?   
wildchild: yeeee   
Angelface: lucaRIO YOU WACK ASS BITCH YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU WOULD BE IN   
Twilight_Prince: oh   
Twilight_Prince: my god   
Twilight_Prince: pit did you just   
Angelface: my server, my rules and SWEARING IS ALLOWED   
a_tiny_yellow_flower: ;D

alteantiara: hi i’m back what missed   
blueknight: lucario’s beautiful   
alteantiara: I been knew   
Auraboi: guys this was the best idea   
alteantiara: what did you do?   
Auraboi: pot brownies   
wateryfrogger: yeee   
PINGAS: guys why is mk acting weird

PINGAS: YOU 

a_tiny_yellow_flower: dudes this is aw e s om e   
a_tiny_yellow_flower: why is peach looking at me weird what did i do??   
alteantiara: because we can all tell you’re high, daisy   
a_tiny_yellow_flower: oh   
  


hihowareya: waIT META KNIGHT IS HIGH AND YOU COUNTED ME OUT OF THIS   
hihowareya: @blueknight how high are you   
blueknight: uhhhhhh   
blueknight: 5’1” i think   
hihowareya: PFFFFFFT   
hihowareya: that is not what i wanted but i’ll gladly take the answer   
hihowareya: @Auraboi what about you   
Auraboi: fuck if i know   
Auraboi: i wanna say 5’9”   
hihowareya: hehehe im taller than both you stoned fuckers   
birb: suuuuree, mister heeled boots   
hihowareya: shUT

hero_fwind: @PINGAS is meta knight still not your boyfriend   
PINGAS: sSHUT YOUR MOUTH   
hero_fwind: @Shadowf @wateryfrogger @Auraboi how about you guys because i ship something in here   
Auraboi: duDe   
Shadowf: aslfdhjdkfs gsjhflsdkhfsdkfhksdjlfhksjdhfjsdfhjd STOP   
wateryfrogger: idk i just know mewtwo is a cutiepie and again   
wateryfrogger: lucario is beautiful

magic_maiden: awww   
magic_maiden: i just saw mk hugging dedede and its adorable   
magic_maiden: mk is smol and dedede is lorge   
kokiri: mk is barely taller than kirby   
pink_floof: really he’s tiny. 

PINGAS: GUYS WHERE DID HE GO I’M VERY CONCERNED   
pink_floof: calm down!!!! He can’t do much, he’s like five feet tall   
kokiri: by that logic, you can’t do much either   
Shadowf: Lucario disappeared too. So did Greninja.   
magic_maiden: I haven’t seen Daisy lately…   
Angelface: it still says they’re all online   
Shadowf: that reminds me, Pit, how can you do this if you can’t read?   
Angelface: I’m working on learning n stuff.    
Shadowf: Ah   
Angelface: they might have made their own group chat seperate from this server   
Angelface: wAIT A MINUTE PIKACHU STILL HAS PERMISSIONS   
Angelface: HE MADE NEW ROLES AND MADE A NEW CHANNEL   
Angelface: OH MY ALSDJSAKDJKLASDJLASJDKSA THEY’RE ALL HIGH   
Shadowf: Even Pikachu?   
Angelface: APPARENTLY   
hihowareya: i still can’t believe they left me out of this

Angelface: they might all be trying to get crossfaded but I’m not sure   
Shadowf: pit how do you know what that means   
Angelface: you leARN THINGS ON THE INTERNET MEWTWO   
imnineteen: what is Pikachu doing? He better not have alcohol, Libre would skin him   
*rawr* XD: i can   
*rawr* XD: i can hear them   
*rawr* XD: oh my god what the fuck lucario   
Shadowf: is that even legal??   
imnineteen: not for pikachu and lucario, at least. I don’t know about Greninja.   
alteantiara: it’s legal in some places for Lucario. Not for Pikachu though   
alteantiara: wait how old is Pikachu?   
Shadowf: under 18, so definitely not legal. I hope he’s not. @*rawr* XD, go check on them. 

*rawr* XD: from my observations, Lucario is drunk off his ass, Pikachu is just high, MK is a little bit tipsy i think, Daisy is just. So far gone. and I don’t know about Greninja, he does have an empty whiskey bottle next to him. They’re playing monopoly in yours and Lucario’s room, @Twilight_Prince   
Twilight_Prince: WHAT   
Twilight_Prince: I AM GOING THERE NOW

Twilight_Prince: THEY KICKED ME OUT OF MY OWN ROOM   
Twilight_Prince: i CAN NOT BELIEVE THEM   
hihowareya: with what army lol   
Twilight_Prince: listen here you little shit have you ever  tried to stand up to five drunk/high people at the same time? No? Then shhhhh

wateryfrogger: that was fun  
learnedhowtoread: @Auraboi @whaddupimjared YOU  
Auraboi: FUCK FUCK FUCK  
whaddupimjared: SHIT LIBRE DON’T  
learnedhowtoread: I AM   
learnedhowtoread: DISGUSTED  
learnedhowtoread: I AM  
learnedhowtoread: REVOLTED  
Shadowf: @PINGAS i found your boyfriend  
PINGAS: S  T O P   
Shadowf: he’s on the roof watching Petscop  
arllygoodbook: he likes petscop?  
Shadowf: I don’t know but I do know that i have over 30 pages of notes on it. Im still trying to figure out what’s going on with it.  
Shadowf: oh shit he got to the newmaker plane part, @PINGAS come get him  
PINGAS: i see you guys  
magic_maiden: What is petscop?  
Shadowf: _oh boy :)_   
wateryfrogger: oh nO  
Shadowf: https://youtu.be/6e6RK8o1fcs

 


End file.
